The present invention relates generally to systems for producing energy. More specifically, the present invention is a system for producing energy via use of gravity.
Description of the Related Art
Many systems for producing energy, including systems for producing energy via use of gravity, are known in the art.
Many patents, published patent applications, and/or non-patent publications in the art disclose and/or show systems for producing energy.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the shortcomings of the above-described prior art. The system for producing energy via use of gravity of the present invention allows the operation of the system with the aid of a minimal amount of external energy. The Applicant is unaware of inventions or patents, taken either singly or in combination, which are seen to describe the present invention as claimed.